fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Dark★Stars
is Cure Believe's crossover series that stars the Reborn Pretty Cure 5!, Heartbeat Pretty Cure! (with the exception of Tomodachi), and Beautiful Life Pretty Cure! Cures. Plot There was a shooting star in the sky, and Inoru wished to meet other dark Cures who are on the good side. The next day, she and her friends meet the Heartbeat and Beautiful Life Cures! They reveal their pasts and everyone is excited! This doesn't last long, as the Black Hole Trio is trying to destroy the Earth, and the Pretty Cure must step up to make sure no bad endings happen! Characters Reborn Pretty Cure 5! / / is the trustworthy leader of the Pretty Cure 5. She is kind and friendly and wonders what her past was like and hopes to one day see the girl in her dreams. Later in her show, she meets that girl, Cure Dream, and also, with the Memory Diamond, brings her and her friends' memories back. / / is the sporty girl and Inoru's best friend. She is very kind like Inoru and tells her not to worry about the girl in her dream. / / is an actor and idol. Although friendly and cute, she also likes to trick people. / / is shy, but can easily become angry. She is usually reading or talking to Niru. She is also the protector of her team. / / is the student council and is in the archery team. Whenever she does archery, she usually drags the others so they can try it or watch her. Heartbeat Pretty Cure! / / is the leader of the Heartbeat Pretty Cure. She is usually helping people with bad habits by telling them they can change if they try, but is still a huge eater and a great cook. / / is the fashion model of her team. She hopes to become amazing like her favorite model, Kurumi Momoka. Much like Inoru, she wonders what her past was like. Once the Heartbeat Cures received the power of the Amulet of Memories, Mizu is worried she was a little too jealous of her favorite model. / / is the student council at her school. She likes to show off her girlish side, even if boys make fun of her. She has a habit of looking at the beautiful view of nature. / / is also an idol like Kaori, but she turns people's sadness into love, and also sings out her feelings after she had become an idol. Beautiful Life Pretty Cure! / / is a cheerful 14 year old in the cheerleading club. Even though she likes being happy, she loves to make other people smile (which is completely opposite of her past). / / is a softball team member and likes to joke around. Her best friends are Mion and Rika, but it's said she and Miyu used to be best friends when younger. / / is a sweet, but crybabyish, 14 year old. She always wins over Miyu with cuteness and likes drawing the girls with different poses. Like Inoru and Mizu, she wonders about her past, but thinks it is scary and she will cry about it. It turns out it wasn't too scary of a past. / / is a member of both softball and soccer teams and gratefully takes a defeat, then heads off to do something else (which is also opposite of her past). She is also very social. / / is a shrine maiden at the Suisaiga Shrine. Smart and talented, she performs karate, sword fighting, and swimming, because she is on the swimming team. Mascots Villains Bonus Stories Although it is a show and not a movie, there are still bonus stories, and there are 15 stories that are 10 minutes each. They are: *Bonus Story 1 (Inoru, Haretsu, Miyu) : Team Pink! *Bonus Story 2 (Kaori, Migaki) : Super Idol Duo, Go! *Bonus Story 3 (Niru, Taiyō) : Being the Council President *Bonus Story 4 (Kaon, Niru, Mion, Rika) : The Sports Competition *Bonus Story 5 (Kaori, Mizu, Hareta) : Joking Around *Bonus Story 6 (Niru, Migaki, Rika) : Just the Finale Cures *Bonus Story 7 (Ankō, Niru, Taiyō, Migaki, Rika) : Smart Attack! *Bonus Story 8 (Inoru, Mizu, Rena) : Turnouts of a Wondering Past *Bonus Story 9 (Haretsu, Miyu) : Changing a Lonely Self *Bonus Story 10 (Niru, Mizu, Rika) : Water and Ice *Bonus Story 11 (Taiyō, Hareta) : Sunny Side *Bonus Story 12 (Kaori, Migaki) : Once More the Super Idol Duo! *Bonus Story 13 (Kaori, Miyu) : My Past and Your Past *Bonus Story 14 (Haretsu, Rika) : Teach Me How to Cook! *Bonus Story 15 (Everyone) : Protecting Everybody as a Team! The Cures' Pasts In the first episode, the girls reveal their past, and they are as followed: *Inoru's past was that she didn't know how to be happy with friends, and didn't know how to smile. *Kaon's past was that she believed friends were inconvenient. *Kaori's past was that she thought more about making herself happy than others. *Ankō's past was that she only wanted to protect herself. *Niru's past was that she thought she could only trust herself to do things right. *Haretsu's past was that she did not believe Tsubomi could change, and thought she should give up or she will only get hurt. *Mizu's past was that she was jealous of Kurumi Momoka's success as a fashion model and is disheartened that she cannot measure up to her. *Taiyō's past was that she felt indepted to suppress her girlish side to protect the Myoudouin dojo. *Migaki's past was that she regretted Cologne's death and thought her own weakness was at fault. *Miyu's past was that she loved seeing others suffer, as it makes her feel fortunate. *Hareta's past was that she wanted to be the Sun that burns everything to the ground. *Rena's past was that she was much more of a crybaby than Cure Peace. *Mion's past was that she believed a sportsmanship-like match was fighting enemies with no remorse. *Rika's past was that she liked beautiful things, especially people that win, which she called beautiful. Category:Reborn Pretty Cure 5! Category:Heartbeat Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Beautiful Life Pretty Cure! Category:User: CureKanade